Days To Fear
by xXRoderich-EdelsteinXx
Summary: America's secret experiments has caused an out break and all the nations have to come together to keep their country from being over run by zombies, because if they are over run,the country itself becomes one.Each begins to realize this,but is it too late


**Title: **Days to fear

**Authors** **Note** **from ****xXRoderich-EdelsteinXx****:** I am not the only author to this story. While it will be more than one chapter, obviously, I would like for all readers to know that **rosecat13** is doing this as a colaborative with me. We do not own any of the characters and Hetalia belongs to the original creator. I will be letting you know who is writing what chapter. The first chapter is written by the both of us. You'll just have to find out who writes the next chapter.

**Authors Note from rosecat13:** Hey guys, it's Rose. Me and Austria have worked really nicely together on this and i hope you guys enjoy it! It seems so light right now... but it'll get darker sooner or later![Soft Break]DUHN DUHN DUHNNNN...! Haha. I don't know who's writing the next chapter yet, but we'll figure something out :) love you guys! Thanks for reading!)

**Warning:** This is a violent fanfic, and contains death, among many other things. If you do not wish to read I suggest you turn away now.

**Summary: **America's secret experiments has caused an outbreak and all the nations have to come together to keep their country from being overrun by zombies, because if they are over run, the country itself becomes one, without having to be bitten. One by one each country begins to realize this, but is it too late to save them?

"Well... It isn't like it's dark and stormy," America thought, "Everyone knows you need thunder and lightning for fiascoes!"

He poured some purple liquid into a tube already containing some red goo he had found in a 'hidden room' (one marked with a sign: old bloody crap, worthless) in England's house.

"Maybe... Maybe what I make will give people superpowers!" He delighted in the thought as he turned up the heat on his Bunsen burner. "Then I can have it, and be even more of a hero than I already am! And I can save everybody, and they will all be happy, and love me. Why shouldn't they?"

He dashed over to the cupboard in the dark room, bottles and potions clinking together on the shelves.

Looking through the many bottles and potions, he picked up a green colored one, and mixed it with the rest of his solution. Placing the solution on the burner, he went back to eating his hamburger as he waited for the solution to boil. A few minutes, and five hamburgers later, the solution was boiling to the point of spilling over. He smiled at his new possible superhero formula.

Looking around he turned to the microscope and placed a drop on the slide. Looking through the lens, he noticed that the liquid had obtained a very odd color. It was a mix of red, brown and purple—a very ugly color indeed. "That's odd. The color looks ugly... And cool!" He smiled widely at the thought, then frowned. "Maybe I should test it first, but on whom?"

"Maybe Iggy..." he said through a mouthful of hamburger. But then he realized if England knew he was even here, he'd have his glasses on a platter and serve him to France. He shuddered at the thought. "No, no! No France. No Iggy." He looked back into the concoction that was beginning to show a few small bubbles under the lens.

"Hmm... Bubbles." He smiled. His superhero formula looked almost playful. Playful... bubbly... Italy! America sprinted up the stairs, phial of superhero formula in hand. "I bet he'd make a great superhero! So nice and everything, and maybe he'd stop running away from everyone!"

He grabbed England's wireless land line and crawled into the kitchen just like in one of his amazing spy movies. Oh yes, he was going to be a great superhero! He dialed in Italy's phone number and held the receiver close to his ear.

He waited silently munching on yet another hamburger, when finally Italy answered. "Ciao, this is Italy."

"Oh hey, dude, I was totally wondering if you wanted to come over and try my new... super hero formula. I'm already a pretty cool hero, but you, Italy, need to become one too! That way we can save the world together!" He took a long slurp of his drink as he waited for Italy to respond.

"Non lo so, I don't know, America. I do alright with Germany. He's always there to protect me if I need trouble!"

"Come on, dude. One day you gotta be there for Germany. What if he can't save you one day and you end up having to defend him?" He let that sink in before saying more, "Germany will be so happy to see his best friend become a very strong superhero!"

Italy mumbled something and Italian, "Okay. I'll be over soon..."

"Great!" America smiled as big as he could, "Meet me at my house!" Then he hung up the phone with a flourish, and dashed out of the house as fast as his legs could carry him.

In the parlor, England had been enjoying a cup of tea—Earl Grey, lemon on the side—when he saw a flash of brown leather out of his peripheral vision. He stared wide eyed at the single shot of color, and set the saucer down delicately on the table. After which he ran to the door, which had been left open. He stared after the disappearing figure.

"Is that Alfred?" he shouted out, "NEVER COME BACK, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

Alfred laughed and kept on running; Iggy could be such a stick in the mud sometimes! But after he was a superhero and saved him over and over... England wouldn't be able to be mad at him ever again!

He ran all the way to his house, and took out the slightly fizzy phial of liquid.

He smiled wildly as he walked into his home and placed the phial on a table in the kitchen. Walking toward the bathroom, he undressed and took a quick shower. He didn't want to be a bad smelling superhero. Maybe after Italy becomes a hero too, they'll get to be partners and save the world together!

Alfred soon walked out of the bathroom, steam wafting out behind him. Drying off his hair, he sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on waiting for Italy to come.

Hours later, there was a light tap on the door bringing America to his feet. He rushed over and opened the door quickly. Unfortunately, Italy wasn't the only one who had come. Romano was with him. "Ehi, cosa stai cercando di dare a mio fratello, bastardo grasso?" Romano wasn't going to wait around as America fed his brother some stupid experiment. With his luck—or perhaps stupidity—the American would kill his little brother.

Italy patted his brother on the shoulder, "He's going to let me try this new drink. He says it will make me strong and I'll be able to help Germany more! Isn't that great!"

"Another reason for you to see the potato bastard..."

"Please Lovino~? I want to be a superhero like America~!"

Romano looked suspiciously at the glass of liquid in Alfred's hand. "What is it, bastard? Posion?"

Alfred laughed, "No, no! It's superhero drink... like Feliciano said!"

"Ve~ I can't wait to try it!"

Romano snatched the glass and sniffed it. "It smells like fruit."

Alfred's eyes shone behind his glasses. "I added fruit punch mix! Just in case he didn't like the way it tasted."

"That's so nice, America!" The younger Vargas hugged Alfred.

The larger man patted Feliciano on the back, grinning eagerly. "Just for you! Now... drink up!" Italy downed the concoction in one long happy gulp.

For a long moment Italy stood there sloshing the liquid in his mouth before swallowing. He smiled and looked to his brother. "It does taste very good!"

America smiled, "Great! Stay here for the night, so that I can see if it worked. Then you can have some too Romano!" He led them out of the kitchen and to the couch to watch the T.V.

Romano glared at the American in distrust. "I don't like this, you bastard. Did you even test it? Why do you need him to stay? I don't want my brother being killed, bastard."

Italy sat down happily and flipped through the channels ignoring the other two. Oh, how happy Germany will be when he comes back—when he finally can save Germany for a change!

What he didn't know, is that someone in his country was gradually getting very, very sick.


End file.
